


Brave Heart

by TheRainbowSeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Changing the past, Family, Leopika Daughter!, M/M, Mention of pregnancy, Time Travel, Trans Kurapika, it's not going to be said in the story but i just want to include this, leokura, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: Kurapika was dead and Leorio was left to tend to their only daughter, Ruana.Ruana or “Rua” for short grew up looking exactly like her Kurta father. There were things that were hidden from her and truths that were left unspoken. In the midst of a fight that she wasn’t even aware of its reason, Leorio dies trying to protect her. When all truths drops on Ruana like a bomb, she takes it upon herself and decides to save both of her parents; even if it means intervening with the past.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another series... I still have another one that I kept on updating ^3^ don't worry I'll finish that and this!~
> 
> Hey so this is daughter-centered xD Let me know if you're interested of me continuing this t.t I'm actually a sucker for a story about character a and character b's child going to the past to patch things up xD
> 
> So yeah!~ Hope you love our lovely child.

Leorio is tired and the thought of giving up entices him more than the fancy steak in front of him. He sighs, his breath low and shaky.

“Daddy?” A small high-pitched voice brings him back to reality- _his_ reality of him being a single father to his adorable six-year old daughter.

He weakly smiles. Ruana is the only thing that keeps him sane. “Yes princess?” He asks, doing his best to let the smile stay on his face despite the fact that his eyes are already bleary and his arms limping from his thirty-hour shift. He hasn’t taken a bath yet but he can’t sacrifice his free time by bathing. He wanted to have time for his daughter. The kid must have been lonely from his irregular time schedule.

Ruana pouts and looks down on the spaghetti that she mercilessly has been stabbing with her fork. Leorio has to teach her again about table manners. The little girl then drops her fork and leaps from her seat. Within seconds, Ruana is tackling Leorio on his leg. “Don’t be sad Daddy! I’m here!” She smiles and then the world momentarily stops.

Grey eyes with a tint of scarlet beams at him as soft, short, blonde hair sways with her tiniest movements. Her blue tabard with yellow embroideries of swirl patterns frames her body cutely- she looks adorable… and also absolutely a horrifying replica of his dead husband. Suddenly, Leorio is reminded by something that he has been trying to forget. A soft apologetic smile forms his lips as he lays his utensils down on his plate and brings both of his warm hands under Ruana’s shoulders. He hoists her up and settles her on his lap. “Do I look sad Rua?” He asks and slightly shifts Ruana’s seat so that she is adjacent to him.

Ruana nods her head profusely, her shining blonde hair splays within the air. Leorio’s heart sinks and decides to give his daughter a quick kiss on the crown of her head. He sighs for the umpteenth time. “I’m not sad,”- _Lie_ \- “why would I be sad? I’m here with you! Daddy is just tired from work.” He weakly says and then Ruana immediately giggles.

She squirms a little bit, her body starts to move in a _bopping_ motion like any other active child who’s excited to hear some stories. “You get tired from saving people?”

“Uh-huh.” He answers awkwardly. Technically he has just started his residency but he doesn’t have the heart to betray his little daughter’s expectations. Whatever was Gon and Killua has been feeding Ruana’s mind, he’ll have to talk with them and let it tone down.

“You save people so they don’t end up like me losing _Eappa_?”

Silence.

Leorio flinches and his eyes slightly grow wide. “W-what?” A gnawing anxiety instantly boils within the pit of his stomach.

A pang of guilt washes over him as his daughter looks at him with her big innocent grey eyes. “You save people right? You save them so they will have a complete family unlike me right?” The tone holds no hostility nor Ruana is trying to guilt-trip him from whatever he has on mind. The question, obviously, has an innocent intention and his child probably wants to just hear one answer- “yes”; but Leorio is so _so_ tired, exhausted, and drained. The three has essentially the same meaning but the weight that Leorio is feeling as of the moment is triple the size of those three combined.

 _Six years_. For six years, Leorio juggled his time from being a med-student to being a single father. Instead of wild parties on Fridays and Saturdays, he chose getting home and attending to the needs of his baby. In days, he would frantically message anyone who was available and profusely asked to watch out for his young daughter- oftentimes, he found himself kneeling down and apologizing for imposing on them. Gon, Killua, and Alluka were more than happy to help him; but that didn’t stop him from feeling so helpless and embarrassed. More than once he had said that he would be forever indebted to them; which the trio only scoffed and shrugged the idea off. Even his baby has met Mito! It was when he had something to do with Whale Island and the woman warmly accommodated them when Gon practically dragged them to his house. Mito was understanding as she herself knew the struggle of raising a child alone.

Leorio even stopped his vices completely for good. Apart from the fact that he didn’t want Ruana to be exposed to the stench of smoke and liquor, he wanted to at least save some money. Vices means he’ll spend more money, and he cannot use those spare jennies for himself. He’d rather buy it for a single diaper or a sachet of baby’s milk. Whether he experienced the withdrawals symptoms or not, he wouldn’t bother to care anymore. For many nights, he was able to survive a day without getting a wink of sleep. He was able to study his lessons for an exam or procrastinate papers with Ruana crying within his arms. There were times that he had forgotten how to bathe or eat. He was actually surprised that he has yet to forget how to breathe. _No, I can’t. I have a baby._ ** _ **Our**_** _baby._

Miraculously, he graduated med school.

Despite those challenges, he didn’t regret any single one of it, even now. The smile on Ruana’s face is enough to uplift his mood. So why is he so particularly gloomy today? He takes a glance at her daughter's face, who is still expecting an answer from him. _Ah_. He finally remembers. Today is Ruana’s birthday which means that today is also _his_ death anniversary. Leorio doesn’t reel on it and tries to hide the pain within his now glassy eyes. “I don’t know Ruana. I don’t know.” He answers truthfully. His young daughter might not get it but it is better than to give her an answer that he isn’t even sure of;

And then the harsh reality struck him. He studied medicine just to let _another person_ dear to him _die_ once again _;_ and it wasn’t just anybody, it was his _other half_. Kurapika’s body gave in from the over-exhaustion of Emperor Time. A fact that Leorio had denied until the day Kurapika’s life slipped from his fingers. Ruana was born two months before her due date and Leorio feared that he would lose both of them. Miraculously, Ruana survived. At least Kurapika left something.

The thought brings a familiar sting on his eyes and ache on his heart. In an instant, Leorio finds himself helplessly clutching on Ruana’s small frame, sobbing frantically. He doesn’t mind the odd stares of the people dining around them. They wouldn’t know the pain. They wouldn’t understand him. 

This isn’t the first time for him to bawl his eyes out with Ruana in his arms as they celebrate her birthday. _How pathetic_ \- he thinks but somehow he cannot push himself to stop. His emotions completely take over him; that Kurapika is gone and only Ruana is left for him. He’ll probably never get used to this feeling and he doubts that Ruana wouldn’t think of this as weird; but his daughter says nothing and instead wraps her small chubby arms around his neck and hums a lullaby that he is familiar with.

A tune that he first heard when Kurapika was recording it on his phone; and the same tune that Ruana has been playing on her mini-tv before she goes to sleep.

It is as if this is _normal_ for her and the thought didn’t sit well for him.

Carefully, he detaches himself away from her. “Ruana,” he sniffles, his face in a mess. “Aren’t you going to ask why I’m crying?”

Ruana only knits her eyebrows together and tilts her head on the side. “No.”

Leorio blinks his tears away. God he must be looking so awful right now. “Aren’t you curious about it?” He takes a handkerchief from his breast-pocket and inelegantly wipes his face. He also wipes Ruana’s cheek that his tears have spilled on.

The little ~~(version of Kurapika)~~ blonde shakes her head. Leorio is astounded by her answer. “Don’t you always cry on my birthday Daddy? Isn’t it normal for you to get sad and cry on this day?”

Leorio’s shoulders sags and his feelings deflate. Just what is he doing with his life? Ruana _thinks_ this is _normal_.

Just as he is about to retort back, Ruana whips her head on the table and points at the picture frame situated near the flower vase. “Daddy whenever you cry, you should look at Eappa’s face. He always smiles! I’ve never seen him frown before!”

What she said was stupid but also tragically true. How can a picture frown? Leorio would shit his pants if it ever did; but the fact that it is unchanging also brings a heartache for him.

 _The picture frame_. Kurapika’s smiling face on his tabard is framed on a small wooden frame that Leorio _always_ carries around. Whenever they eat outside, Leorio _must_ put out Kurapika’s picture and settle it on the table. He’ll order three foods for three people. They would converse their days as if Kurapika was there and alive. Sometimes, Ruana would ask him what her “Eappa” would say and Leorio would reply something that Kurapika could have had at that time. Ruana must have thought that it was normal that her other parent is just a wooden framed picture and not even a breathing human.

Most people who have passed on have candles lit for them, Kurapika has a fireplace. After they’ve eaten, Leorio would take out Kurapika’s food and bring it at home to burn it on the fireplace.

A big life-sized portrait of him hangs atop of it. It was a scene where he was candidly shot by Leorio while Kurapika opens a book in a library. Leorio could clearly remember that day. The sun had just set and the warm light had hit his skin immaculately. He was beautiful and the painting that Zepile did in that picture gave justice to Kurapika’s whole being.

On the mantel-shelf are gifts or souvenirs given by him and his daughter for the birthdays and anniversaries that Kurapika never had. They still provided him with food and things becauseLeorio just _can’t_ move on yet and he practically let Ruana grow with that kind of tradition.

Leorio looks at the small frame and nods his head. “You’re right… He never frowns there.” _And he never will, nor would he be able to speak, touch, kiss--_

“Daddy let’s eat or Eappa would starve in heaven! We have to burn his food so it reaches him!” Ruana abruptly knocks him out of trance once again when she headbutts him on his chin. Children are a mess. Still, Leorio chuckles and shakes his head. He can’t even have a drama in peace.

The dinner night goes on with Ruana on his lap. He had to reteach and reteach her how to use the fork with spaghetti. After that when they finally get home, Leorio tucks Ruana to sleep in her elaborate pink princess style room. Toys are littered everywhere and plushies warms her bed; a chilling reminder that an absence of a parent is clear as a crystal. She needed warmth on her nap times and sleep nights but sometimes (most of the times) Leorio wasn’t there- couldn’t be there. With a heavy heart, he quickly pecks a kiss on her forehead and silently leaves the room.

That night, just like any other night on Ruana’s birthday, Leorio goes to the kitchen and brings out bottles of beer from the fridge. Just for now, again, he’ll drink alcohol. Just for now. He lights the fireplace and the soft glow of fire emanates from Kurapika's painting; the fiery-orange shallow tint gives an illusion of life to Kurapika’s grey eyes.

Quickly, he offers the food they bought for Kurapika and slides it on the fireplace.

Leorio brings a stool and situates it in the middle so he’ll face Kurapika. Sitting down, he smiles bitterly and opens a canned beer. “Kurapika. We’re doing fine.”

 _Lie_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika’s age when they got married and had a child = 22  
> Leorio’s age when they got married and had a child = 24 (Leorio just finished Pre-med)  
> Eappa- Kurta word for “Papa”; Read as “I-ye-pah”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :( begging on my knees

_10 years later…_

“Good job today Dr. Paladiknight!” An intern smiles at him on his way back to his office. Leorio smiles back and waves a hand at him.

“To you too brat. Enjoy your day off.” He says and then turns the knob right to open the glass door. Upon stepping within the threshold, Leorio closes the door behind his back and promptly takes his lab coat off. He walks over the small leather sofa in the middle of the room to go towards his office desk. The sun has already set and the twinkling stars from the skies mirrors the lights down town. It’s going to be chilly, he supposes. Leorio paces around the room and decides to get himself a cup of hot coffee; to stimulate warmth and to give his body an extra shot of caffeine.

Anytime by now Ruana will be coming in and they would have to go to the restaurant that he had reserved since last week. How many days passed since he last saw his sixteen year old daughter? Two? Three? Regardless, he is excited to see her and he just knows that Ruana is also as thrilled as him.

A small smile forms on his face at the idea of finally taking a rest at home and spending his time with his family. More than ten years ago, he wouldn’t have seen himself standing at the very top of the Hunter Association office. Ten years ago, he wouldn’t have believed himself that he has, in fact, moved forward with his life.

Time quickly passed by and Leorio is now forty years old. Back then he was struggling to divide his time to take care of Ruana and surviving med school. Now, he juggles his time from being a head Doctor and being the chairman of the Hunter Association. In his prime age of forty, he could say that he has finally reached the point of being an “Old man”. He cannot even retort back when Killua snidely makes a remark on him. Ruana on the other hand, can now tend to herself. She is a normal high school student who loves to go out with friends and spend her allowance eating out or going shopping. After all, Leorio brought her up as normal as it can be. She doesn’t know about _nen_ nor the dangers of being a hunter. She doesn’t know that she has an ex-assassin as an uncle; not even the fact that her other father died not of childbirth but because of excessive usage of Emperor Time. Leorio concluded and decided that she didn’t need to know anything. All she’ll have to worry about is her maths or if her dress matches with her shoes. Leorio will do anything to give her an easy life.

So his friends- Gon, Killua, Alluka, Melody, Zepile, Cheadle- everyone, kept their mouths shut.

“Daddy I’m here!” An enthusiastic voice of a woman resounds inside the room together with a loud bang of a door being shut off behind her back. There is a flash of gold and faint color of blue that dashes over him. “I missed you!”

Leorio suppresses an urge to choke with his own saliva as Ruana pulls his body into a tight embrace. He quickly lays the cup of coffee on the table near him and gives back the same enthusiastic hug to his daughter. “That was very strong of you Rua. You’ll be able to knock over your poor father with that strength of yours!”

Ruana giggles and lifts her head up from his chest so she can smile brightly at him. “I bet Eappa can do better.”

Leorio snorts and they detach themselves from each other. “Your Eappa wouldn’t hug me at all.” He rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile on his face.

Ruana laughs hard; the one that reminds Leorio when he and Kurapika met each other in the park back in Yorkshin City years ago. As she absentmindedly tucks a strand behind her ear, Leorio sighs at the sight. Standing at 5’5” feet tall, his daughter insisted on growing her hair long because apparently, Leorio would tear up whenever he sees her. If the thought is paining him, Leorio wouldn’t admit it.

Ruana takes a step back and hops to sit on his swivel chair, playfully sliding here and there as she thinks aloud. “What’s my present for this year’s birthday?” She asks and then stops from moving around. Her hand finds its way on the embroideries of her self-sewn tabard. She slowly traces the swirls while she waits for an interesting answer from her father.

She knows how to sew of course. Leorio wouldn’t let the tradition of the Kurta die with Kurapika. With the books- language, history, lore, sewing techniques, embroidery styles- that Kurapika wrote by himself and left to the care of Leorio, Ruana was able to grow up as close as a Kurta as possible. Of course, Leorio had to study those himself as he needed to teach Ruana all of it; but it was worth it and he is happy that he now shares the same culture as his family.

Leorio leans his body back on the coffee table and tilts his head. He smiles dashingly while bringing both of his arms over his chest. “What do you think?”

Ruana snaps her head back at him and her eyes shone brightly with a tinted hue of pink. There goes the slight problem though. Leorio wasn’t able to teach her properly how to conceal her emotions. “Did you get me the bleeding ruby ring?” She asks excitedly. A draw of breath hitches as she smiles with mouth agape.

Leorio smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Square cut?” She prods and then suddenly she’s on her feet again.

Leorio finally gives in and reaches a hand for his back pocket. He brings a velvet black box out and presents it in front of his daughter. Ruana gasps in delight and squealed in excitement, both of her palms pressed together in front of her chest. Slowly, Leorio opens the box, revealing a ring donned with clusters of small, white diamonds on its band. At the center of it lays a square-cut diamond, blood-red in laid ruby. Leorio internally winces. This actually cost him a fortune- at least seventy-million jenny; but seeing his daughter’s smile and utmost adoration for the jewelry makes it all worthy.

It isn’t like they’re going to be poor just because he bought her this. He, Dr. Leorio Paladiknight, is currently the richest man in the whole world. Whatever Ruana wants, he’ll have to get it. Whatever Ruana needs, he’ll make it happen. So as long as her wishes aren’t bad or morally wrong.

…But maybe spoiling his daughter this much is actually a bad thing. He supposes (?).

If Kurapika came to know that their child would end up like the spoiled brat that he’d guarded back when he was affiliated with the mafia, would Kurapika still want to have a family with Leorio? The doctor doesn’t dwell much on it and proceeds to give the box to Ruana. The blonde teen gleefully takes it from him and spins around while holding the box within the air. “Thank you so much Daddy! I’ll treasure this as much as my life!”

That is a bit of an exaggeration but Leorio also knows too well that Ruana actually has a shelf of all of his gifts to her. She also has an entire treasure box of Kurapika’s. _Ah_ \- Leorio suddenly remembers. Kurapika still has a single gift for Ruana’s sixteenth birthday. He’ll give it to her later at the restaurant. 

“Shall we go now?” Leorio straightens his back and then puts both of his hands on his pockets. He sees Ruana stopping from her tracks and happily nodding her head.

“Let’s go!” She hops right on his side and links their arms together.

And they both head towards the exit down to the parking garage.

* * *

“Happy Birthday Ruana!”

Numerous voices greet them simultaneously as a clear sound of _something popping_ follows within the background. Confetti and ribbons fly in the air, some of it sticking on their heads. Leorio watches the happy faces that he invited for this special day.

Ruana gasps in delight at the surprise that Leorio has arranged for her. Her uncles and aunts are there. Gon and Killua holding the now empty confetti cone while Alluka balances the cake on her hand. It has an enormous “16” sticking on top and a lighted candle to blow. Melody and Basho are clapping their hands, grinning widely from ear to ear. Bill and Zepile seem to be already drunk, a glass of liquor within their hands. Bisky holds a placard that says: “Congrats you can now get drunk!” which made Ruana snort from her position. Surprisingly, the King of Khakin Empire, Woble is also there. He has a fresh bouquet on his arms, most probably a gift for her. Lastly but not the least, Ruana notices an old scruffy man standing at the very end of the room- Izunavi. The “martial-arts” teacher of Kurapika. He is the only one whom she considers as her “grandpa”, much to the chagrin of the man.

Alluka steps closer and smiles softly at her. Prodding the cake further in front of her, the woman speaks, “make a wish Rua!” and Ruana flutters her eyes over her aunt. Something tugs in her heart and she absentmindedly looks over her shoulder towards her Dad. Leorio only nods his head to urge her.

Ruana sighs deeply, closes her eyes, and prays to herself, _“I want my family to be complete.”_ \- then blows the candle.

As soon as the fire dies out, everyone cheers and greets her one more time. One by one they present their gifts to her making a comment every now and then.

“Rua! You’re not getting any taller anymore!” Teases Gon who is now pulling her into a tight embrace, _so_ tight that she actually feels her lungs coming out from her mouth.

“U-uncle- can’t! Can’t b-breathe!”

Instead of being freed, another weight adds on them. “Rua! You have to leave that old geezer’s side and travel with us!” Killua interjected and let himself embrace the two a little longer. If Leorio’s heart shakes at the familiar sight in front of him, he doesn’t speak. He lets his feelings linger as he savor the fleeting moment of a reunion that he knows they’ll never ever have.

Slowly and carefully, he walks closer. “You brats, give this old man a break.” Leorio huffs in the end of his sentence then pulls the trio within the length of his arms. If anyone who knew them since the Hunter Exam sees this scene, they would have thought that Ruana fits perfectly in the picture.

Alluka made a sound of adoration and the other people, who are now getting their drinks and food, watch with heartwarming eyes. Ruana is truly loved. It seems that her family is bigger than she actually knows it to be.

The occasion goes on. It is loud, chaotic, and fun; and Ruana can most probably say that this is the most beautiful birthday that she ever had.

What makes it more special is the present that is currently within her grasp.

Leorio gauges at her reaction. He has just given the _last_ small present that Kurapika was able to prepare before his untimely death. The wrapping is already old. It has this tint of yellow from age and the smell gives off the idea that it has been stored inside a cabinet for too long; but Ruana is cradling it softly on her palms as if the gift is a sacred treasure- a much expensive thing more than what Leorio has brought to her. The truth is, Leorio couldn’t agree more. Even he held onto that gift carefully and precisely. Slowly, he sees Ruana inspecting the wrapped gift with her eyes. She traces the surface of the gift. When she flips it to the other side, she stops. A small note pasted on it. There is another set of silence and Leorio feels himself being antsy at her quiet response. Her eyes scan on the intricate short letter written on it. Leorio didn’t read the content of that letter. It wasn’t his to know.

So he stills and slightly gasps when Ruana’s shoulder slightly shakes. Leorio blanches. The shaking of her body is followed by a faint sob and then finally, Ruana is pressed on his chest. He felt hot tears smearing on his shirt as his only daughter engulfs herself from the overwhelming feeling of sorrow and happiness combined. Her body trembles violently, her voice whimpering from the incoherent words she is uttering. Leorio brings a warm hand over her back and lovingly strokes her head down to her back to make soothing circles. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He reassures her.

Eventually, her words become clearer. “Eappa I want to meet you… Eappa please. Eappa I’m so sorry. I’m so… sorry…”

Leorio lets her daughter cry and pour her emotions out. All the while, he just listens. He knows why Ruana is apologizing. His kid thinks that Kurapika’s pregnancy pushed his body to his limits. Leorio tried and tried to clear it out to Ruana- that it wasn’t her fault and that Kurapika’s health has declined even before she was born. He didn’t mention Emperor Time. Ruana would agree but sometimes, just like this time, Ruana can’t help but to blame herself.

Leorio would have to reassure her once again. He sighs and then places his chin on top of her head, humming every now and then. When Ruana decides to detach herself from him and calm herself down, she fondly opens the gift.

Almost instantly, her tear-stained eyes bewilderingly shoots up at him. Her mouth hangs open and an audible gasp fills between their space. “Da-daddy!”

Leorio peers down. Inside the box is a single ruby earring- the same earring that Kurapika had worn when he was still alive. Even Leorio is astonished by the fact that Kurapika decided to give this to their daughter. 

“Let me put that on you.” He coos softly while gently wiping his daughters cheeks with the back of his hand. God, her eyes are burning red and Leorio can’t help but to smile. The same scarlet eyes of Kurapika are staring back at him. He is very thankful to Kurapika for birthing such a lovable child.

Ruana swallows and nods her head giddily. Her sad thoughts vanish into thin air. She presents her left ear and let her dad pin the earring in place. When the ruby jewelry settles, Ruana instinctively gives it a slight shake. The long earring brushes on her neck. She giggles. “How do I look?” She asks excitedly. Leorio’s eyes slightly widened then he smiles- the kind of smile that reaches his ears and brings a certain sparkle within his eyes.

Right in front of him, he felt as though Kurapika’s soul had reached down to Ruana.

The party ended with most of the people too drunk to even stand up. When Leorio and Ruana are sure that everybody can come home safely, they prepare themselves to go back home and take their much needed rest. They settle inside the car. Ruana taps her watch and a hologram pops out. She swipes on it and reads every e-mail sent to her. It’s just a bunch of “happy birthday” and “I love you” from her friends at school.

“Rua, I’m going to play some music.” Leorio taps something on the screen under the air vent and then proceeds to tap his watch. After a few seconds, a soft melody plays in the background.

Ruana stops from her tracks and shuts off her smartwatch. “I like this song!” She squeals and then hums along with the song. Leorio only chuckles as he backs up and steers the car towards the exit.

“Isn’t this the song that you and Eappa danced at your wedding?”

Leorio quickly takes a glance on Ruana’s side with his eyes. “It is.” And they talk about the memory of their wedding throughout the whole drive.

 _This is perfect_. Leorio thinks.

He is already rich. He has saved many lives. He has a lovable and adorable daughter. Kurapika’s passing doesn’t hurt much anymore. What else could go wrong?

-and then a shadow runs over them. Leorio immediately steps on the break. Hard.

Ruana was still laughing with her own joke when Leorio made an abrupt stop. “Oh no!” She screeches, barely holding on the compartment in front of her and the handle on top of her seat. She winces and peers at her side. Leorio’s eyes are so wide that she fears his eyeballs would come out. “D-daddy?” She asks carefully and in an instant, Leorio faces her. His hands shakily but firmly clutches on her shoulders.

“R-Ruana. Stay at the back of the car.” He says in an alarming manner that Ruana didn’t get to ask him back. She obliges and silently climbs back, tucking herself as much as possible near the floor. She knows this. She was told to do this ever since she was child if Leorio suddenly pops that question.

 _Clank_. Leorio shields her with his body. Something is wrong. Obviously; because Ruana wouldn’t be curled up and hiding herself if everything is alright. She brings both of her shaking hands over her trembling lips and closes her eyes. Her heart stammers on the deadly silence enveloping them. Without a warning, soft light pours atop of them. The top of their car disappears. Ruana snaps her eyes open and sees the sky over them. She gasps and bits her tongue to suppress her voice. Standing on the head of the passenger’s seat is a short man in black and skull-printed mask.

Dread washes not just on her but also on Leorio. Whoever that man is, she is sure that no good would come from him.

And Leorio held his breath calmly, his eyes scanning every corner for possible exits. _None._ He winces at that fact; but Leorio is not like the man he was when he first met the _Phantom Troupe_ . Leorio has learned and earned the title as “Chairman” for good reasons. He has honed his skills to the point that even the Zoldycks can’t par with him; but is it enough to guarantee the safety of his child? Sure it would guarantee _his_ safety. However he doesn’t need it. Ruana needs it. So he makes a plan inside his head. All the while, the man brings out an umbrella out of nowhere.

Ruana sees it but doesn’t question where the hell it came from. She just scoots closer to her fathers side and grips at her father’s suit.

“ _Chain Bastard?_ ” The man says, barely audible from the intervening cloth on his mouth. His eyes, though small and far away, scrutinizes over the whole being of Ruana. It doesn’t feel good at all. If anything, it makes her so uncomfortable that she wants to hack a good amount of air to breathe.

Leorio spreads his arm. “You will not hurt her!” He shouts and the air becomes thick.

“Her?” The man tilts his head. “So it isn’t the chain bastard.”

Throughout the musings of the unknown man, Leorio whispers; back still facing her. Although he wishes that the man would not hear them, he says it louder- because the thought of Ruana not hearing him scares him more than being heard by the man. “Ruana… I’ll get you out of here.”

“I can hear you.” The man intervenes and lowers himself on whatever movement he’ll make. The umbrella is now being swung on top of his head. It was weird, really; but the ominous air coming from it says otherwise. Ruana feels like crying.

“Run as fast as you could. I’ve already called Killua and Gon.” Leorio says softly, managing his voice to be relaxed. He wouldn’t want to scare his child further. Before Ruana could even protest, the man lunges and Leorio immediately brings his hand over her chest.

“I’ll kill every family of that Chain Bastard!”

The scene happened before her eyes in a quick blur. Her lips tight shut and her limbs felt heavy. Within that duration, she feels something warm enveloping her; like when Leorio would cradle her to sleep as a child or when he tends to her when she’s sick. It’s so comfortable and homey that all her worry and anxiety fades away.

“RUANA GO!”

She hears him fervently scream and if it wasn’t at the sight of the blood and a long metal piercing in her father’s guts, she might as well think that everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share me your thoughts aye


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I've read your comments and it's really pushing me to continue this! Thank you so much! Here is another update! We are progressing yaay!!! <3 Share me your thoughts pspspsps

Leorio feels like he is  _ dying _ \- wrong, he might as well say that he truly is. The pain on his gut is becoming a bit dull and his vision a little more blurry. He smirks and crawls away from the unmoving body in front of him.

The first blow had hurt him the most but it wasn’t the most fatal one. If he is being honest, the last strike was what got him to his current state. Well at least it is  _ all  _ over. The dispute between the Phantom Troupe and Kurapika has finally come into an end; the said end being within his hands. The death of the last surviving member of the Phantom Troupe will be Leorio’s last gift for Kurapika. He is proud to say that while this man died, the last Kurta- his daughter is safe and alive.

_ “Leorio _ .”

His breath hitches and another shot of pain courses through his numbing body. “Kurapika…” He whispers while he forces his right palm on the dry ground and heaves all of what is left from his nen. A black hollow, with a halo of bright green light surrounding it, emerges from the ground. “I’ll get to you…” He prays. “I… just have to-” he coughs out petals of liquid crimson from his slacked mouth. “have to… see Rua…” In between his drift from consciousness to unconsciousness, he sees Kurapika’s bright blonde hair and beautiful smile. The man is so bright and cheery that Leorio hallucinates the heavens opening for him. He almost grabs for the extending hand of his other half but fights his own will to do so. As he did, his body is thrown inside the portal and he lets himself get warped in the place where he knows his daughter may be.

The Hunter Association building.

_“Leorio, we have to go. I’ve missed you.”_ ** _Kurapika_** emerges from his sight once again. This time, his vision is on an unending blurry of the ceilings and some flash of lights. He feels his body on a soft mattress while being wheeled by numerous forces.

Even so, Kurapika’s golden tresses are saving him from all of the confusion. Why is he being pushed around anyway? All that matters is that Kurapika is looking down on him. “Ku…ra…pika…” He extends his shaky hand and tries to touch the face of his beloved. It was immediately caught by a small, soft, hand of a woman. He feels the fresh, hot, tears pelting on the back of his hand.

~~ “Daddy! Please! Someone save him!” ~~

_“Don’t just keep on staring. Come on now.”_ **_Kurapika_** brings the hand on _hi_ s wet cheek and grasps for him a little tighter.

Leorio weakly smiles. His angel is finally taking him away; finally taking him back home. “Kurapika… I’m tired… Let’s go home?” The hand over him freezes.

~~ “No! No! Daddy! Don’t sleep. Stay awake!” ~~

**_Kurapika_** _chuckles_ _“Wait, I think you’re forgetting something. Don’t you want to say something to our little Rua?”_

The familiar name brings Leorio back to reality. Suddenly, his hazy vision becomes clear. It is the same shade of blonde, only longer than Kurapika’s. Before him is Ruana, crying and clutching to him so desperately. Her eyes are stark wide and terribly scarlet. She looks horrible especially with every breath that she hacks now and then. “Oh my God! Daddy! A-aunt Cheadle I t-think he-he’s hallucinating… He’s been calling me with Eappa’s name.”

Leorio can feel the pain surging, not from his wound, but from Ruana’s voice. His mind wanders again. For a moment, he isn’t sure why his daughter is even crying. Isn’t today her birthday? Shouldn’t she be happy on this day even if it is Kurapika’s death anniversary? He made sure to plan the surprise accordingly didn’t he? So why..?

_ Oh. _ A sudden realization washes over him. Maybe because it is a fact that he is already  _ dying _ and that’s why his Ruana is being so afraid. By gods, does he only realize how big Ruana has become. Back then, she was just a small bundle of joy. She looked as if she would be easily crushed by his broad shoulders and muscular arms; but right now, it is Leorio’s turn to feel so small and  _ helpless _ .

He smiles a little bit inside his head with the image of Ruana desperately crying over him.

“Killua, Gon, take Ruana away from here.” Cheadle pushes Ruana from the scene. With a mask over her face and gloved hands, she inspects Leorio. The frown on her face lets Leorio know that he doesn’t have sufficient time anymore. “Dr. Paladiknight… Just what the hell did you even do?” She remorsefully asks under her mask and sighs deeply. Leorio grunts weakly and then finds his way to grab Ruana’s wrist. The blood from his hand stains Ruana’s skin.

“I-I’m sorry… H-happy birthday…” He pulls her down; just enough so his daughter’s forehead can be easily tapped by his finger.

He weakly presses his index and a soft glow of neon green nen pulsates on her head.

Leorio’s nen is truly wonderful. With a soft touch, he was able to save numerous people. With his deft fingers, he removed pains and illness. With his talent, he made so many families stay complete. With his nen, a lot of lives became better.

Among all of those, what he is most grateful for is the fact that he can consolidate all of his memories into a one handful of aura and transfer it to another person. Although a bit unsure, he still chooses to do it right now with Ruana.

The reason for this is that he wanted his daughter to experience the memories he had with Kurapika. How happy they were; how beautiful was their time together; how in love they were- so that his little Rua will have, not just an idea, but a memory spent with Kurapika.

For a hundredth of time, he is thankful for being born as an emitter.

However, because he is running out of time, Leorio isn’t able to sort it out right- nor is he able to pass it on correctly. So Ruana might get into a shock and might get unstable. He doesn’t worry too much though, because he knows that Ruana will be able to take it well. After all, she is his daughter.

In an instance, the room fell silent.

Ruana is wantonly pulled away from Leorio by Killua and Gon as she stares blankly in the air. Leorio watches them disappear from his sight and Cheadle can’t help but to look at him with tired and sad eyes.

“I’ve said my goodbyes… I don’t have any more regrets.”

He closes his eyes and feels the warm light.

_ “Leorio. Let’s go.” _

* * *

**A splash of blonde. A dark hue of blue. A bright trail of scarlet.**

**Someone was frowning; crying; laughing. A man with the most beautiful smile. A sunshine over his head. His lips curving into a smirk.**

**They were kissing, holding hands, dancing, hugging-**

**A passionate night. A gaily wedding.**

**An island. The tunnel.**

**A ship ride.**

**A ruby earring.**

**_Emperor Time._ **

Ruana  _ feels, hears, sees,  _ and,  _ remembers _ all of it at once. It isn’t her memory and she isn’t even sure why she is seeing it. The feeling is overwhelming and the pain is too real. Her breath catches on her. Her stomach churns as her heart squeezes into an indescribable ache. She doesn’t know the person inside her head; at least at first until she “remembers” the name.

_ “Kurapika. I love you.”  _ It isn’t her voice but she can’t see the man who is talking. All she sees is an eerily familiar short blonde hair and grey eyes looking  _ up _ at her.

_ “Leorio… I think I love you too…”  _ The man giggles and another spur of sunshine bathes within the scene.

And everything drops like a bomb. The harsh realization forces her on to her knees. Ruana just knows that this memory is from her dad.

…And she is sure as hell that Kurapika died not of childbirth; because the memories made it apparent that her Eappa was already dead when she was born.

Kurapika died because of  _ Emperor Time _ . Something that she isn’t so sure what it was but was sure that she’ll get the answer in no time.

Leorio wasn’t lying to her but he wasn’t saying the truth either.

She feels her body getting light and her breaths getting shallow. Her vision spins and the next thing she knew, her surroundings getting black.

"Ruana!"

* * *

“Daddy you can’t leave me yet! This isn’t true! This isn’t-!” Ruana cries, loud and sharp; enough to be heard by a hundred of people attending Leorio’s funeral.

_ “Kurapika… you can’t leave me yet. You can’t. You have to… you have to wake up-!” _

“No... No please…” The casket is open for public viewing. As much as Ruana wanted to have some privacy with her mourning, she wasn’t able to decide correctly during the time when Cheadle was asking her. So now, Leorio is being presented among the hunters of the Hunter Association and as well as the hundreds of people whom he was able to save.

A hero. A loving parent; but all of those are nothing for Ruana as she helplessly slumps her body before his cold ones and clutches on the black suit that he is wearing.

_ “God please…” _

Everything is in shambles. Leorio’s memories mix within Ruana’s present time and whether she feels confused or not, it doesn’t matter to her. Only one thing is for sure- she is now an orphan with both of her parents leaving her alone.

Accepting the truth is harder than dwelling on the bittersweet memories that she had just acquired.

“Ruana… It’s time.”

_ “Leorio. It’s time…” _

Ruana sniffles and bitterly looks at her side. Standing beside her is her Uncle Killua, all red and face in a terrible wetness of snot and tears. It is just the same as Kurapika’s funeral. She thinks, and the brief idea of semblance brings her another surge of painful tears. She isn’t just mourning for one.

Ruana is mourning for  _ two _ .

All of this time, Leorio has been carrying this baggage inside his heart. The said baggage is now thrown within Ruana’s hands.

She breathes in sharply and shakes her head. “I…”- there is a momentary soft choking- “…No… This isn’t real.” She shakes her head and her face crumples once again for a new set of bawling. “Uncle… What will happen to me now?” Her voice squeaks from being overused within the past few days of the wake.

Killua sags his shoulders and instantly falls on his knees, taking Ruana within his arms. “Rua…Me and Gon will be your parents now. We’re not,” Killua sniffles and hugs her tighter, “going to leave you. We will do everything that we can to  _ protect  _ you.”

Ruana stiffens and brings both of her hands into a tight fist. This is ridiculous.

The word “protect” doesn’t sit right with her anymore. Didn’t her dad die protecting her? She can’t afford to lose another one!

“Stop.” She says as she swallows a big lump in her throat. A terrible idea starts to form inside her head. Killua stills. “I’m fine.” She withdraws herself from the warm embrace and lets her scarlet eyes burn before her Uncle. Kurapika was sixteen when he entered the Hunter Exam. Maybe by sixteen, she can do something a  _ little _ bit the same as his.

“I can do this.” Because if she can’t, then she has no rights to say that she is a Kurta-Paladiknight. Ruana tells it not directly to Killua. The message is actually for herself.

Leorio was able to raise her well despite the odd circumstances and became a better man not just for himself but for all of these people attending his wake.

Kurapika survived the guilt of his tribe massacre and was able to create a family despite the initial thought of not having one.

So Ruana will be well..?

Killua freezes at the image before him;

because Ruana looks exactly like Kurapika when he was taking his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I love reading all of your comments! ^3^


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Happy Holidays~
> 
> Someday, I'll have the power to answer your replies xD But don't worry! I love reading your comments! I always read those and it ignites a fire within me to update~ I hope that you'll have a wonderful vacation from work, school, or you know just the general idea of Christmas break xD 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy~

_One week after Leorio’s funeral…_

There were a lot of changes.

First: Killua and Gon had to stop themselves from travelling around the world- permanently. A sacrifice that the both of them chose in honor of Kurapika and Leorio. Upon taking on their shoulders the burden of raising a child that isn’t theirs, they’ve readied themselves that they wouldn’t be able to go back like what they used to be. In almost more than half their lives they had been travelling around and visiting Leorio every now and then to just make fun of him. What is the point anyway? Two of their best friends are already gone. The least that they can do is to take care of what is left of them. Although their hearts seek the adventures beyond humanity and the borders of the world, the aching reality of loss has already dwindled their desires. Killua and Gon are now adults, perhaps they should really settle down.

Second: Alluka chose to live with Kalluto. Now finally free to roam around and is much closer with the youngest Zoldyck, she decided that being a part of Ruana’s upbringing would further burden her brother and Gon. They can take care of themselves now and Alluka isn’t much dependent on Killua anymore. Their parents aren’t going after them either. It will be fine. They will be fine.

Third: Ruana; Ruana who likes to go outside shopping and meeting with friends has yet to come out from her room; Ruana who lives frivolously just like her Daddy is living quietly, barely making noises unless asked on how she currently feels; Ruana who is essentially a bright child doesn’t study and read books anymore, choosing to just sleep all day and occasionally cry. Ruana holed herself inside her cold yet awfully vibrant room. A magical and dreamy place of lost hope and abundant love. With the sudden awareness brought by Leorio’s accidental memories to her, Ruana realizes how thoughtful her father was in buying her all of these things. Each and every toys, figurines, clothes, shoes, _everything_ were a gift out of love and apologies to make up for his absence; but most of all, instead of focusing on herself, she focuses on the story unfolding inside her head.

Trying to relinquish every moment in the past as her own, she learns the life of Kurapika within Leorio’s eyes and how their love was cut off short because of the miscalculated time.

It was thought that Kurapika would live for another twenty-five years. Which meant that both of her parents thought that they could still spend their time altogether for twenty years. Ruana could have been with Kurapika until she was twenty or so; succumbing from his failing body. They could have masked it with him being frail or sickly. The only problem was that they didn’t know that his pregnancy would make it worse and rapidly change him.

Ruana tenses and lets herself get wallowed by the past.

 _“Wh-what do you mean by six more months? It’s_ ** _only_** _six months! What happened to twenty years?” Leorio cries out as he holds both of Kurapika’s hands together. They look at each other's eyes, pleading and desperate. His blonde husband only sobs and lets himself sink in despair._

_Kurapika looks down and shakes his head in defeat. “I-I don’t know. I,” He sniffles “I thought I had more time… Leorio what about our baby?”_

_Leorio freezes and instantly feels his hands getting cold. Dread is being thrown upon his shoulders. “Oh god…" An awful realization hits him. "Y-you’re not gonna make it to your due date?” He barely chokes out those words, not wanting to hear the truth from Kurapika. He had been in-denial for too long; not this day. Not this time. No, Kurapika will not slip past away from him._

_Kurapika wheezes his cries and frantically spills the tears within his eyes. Their eyes lock together and Kurapika has never been so regretful about his decision in life; not even when he left his tribe. “No… Not our baby." The tone is an ugly noise of wretched hopes and dreams. He bits lips and tries to find warmth on Leorio's freezing palms, hoping to find an answer. "Not our Ruana. Leorio you have to do something-!” Kurapika clenches at him tighter and suddenly, Leorio is made aware that his husband actually looks so, so pale._

_Leorio's vision ends up being a huge blur as tears swell more on his eyes. Somewhere between his chest feels so heavy and he fears that he might actually faint from shock._

_Not long after, bottled emotions such as frustration and bitterness exploded within mere seconds. “I AM doing something! My god… Why did you have…”- to be so stupid back then?- was what Leorio wanted to say but blaming each other and shoving responsibilities to one another won’t help this situation out. They both have to be level headed; and prioritizing Ruana is the most logical one instead of wallowing from the fact that Kurapika will die soon. “Okay. Kurapika.” Leorio says sternly. An act that he doesn’t usually do which makes Kurapika even more anxious. “Listen, our baby will be fine.” He slightly shakes him by his shoulder and presses his forehead on Kurapika’s. “You have to believe me. I’m studying medicine. I have Cheadle with me. We’ll make it work. So all you have to do is be strong-” Leorio doesn’t even know if he himself could “- I mean, you already are but you have to make twice of it for Ruana too. The_ **_both_ ** _of you will be fine.”_

Obviously, it was a lie. Leorio needed to reassure Kurapika with white lies. Kurapika wasn’t dumb either. He knew that Leorio wouldn’t be able to do something about his condition but he held onto the hope that Leorio _can_ do something about Ruana’s safety.

And Ruana feels so weak after finally getting the last of the puzzle piece behind her Eappa’s death. Another set of tears pooled within the corners of her eyes. She’s tired of crying but she can’t just simply command her body to stop.

“Please.” She tries to order herself although quite weakly, now bringing an arm over her eyes and shifting her body so she can lie on her back. “Please stop.”

_“Ruana.”_

She stills, her cries coming into a sudden halt. Another memory emerges from her mind.

_Leorio peeks his head slightly out from his office. Letting the door open, he can clearly see Kurapika sitting on the couch from the living room._

_“Ruana. Thank you for coming to us. You are my pride and joy.”_

This is clearly Leorio’s memories. So why does Ruana feels like she’s actually listening to Kurapika?

_“You are the hope of my tribe. A child made out of love and who will grow out of love.” Kurapika hums and closes his eyes. Leorio softly smiles and then carefully walks over him just so he can hear more of Kurapika’s message to their unborn child. “May my ancestors guide you. Let your scarlet eyes burn. Know that every step you take, I will be right beside you.”_

A message that undertones a known goodbye.

_“I love you Ruana.”_

“I love you too Eappa.” And Ruana wracks an ugly cry, wailing from the feelings bursting from her heart. She will _do_ something. She has to, otherwise she will feel as if she had failed both of her parents. The plan that she has been carefully forming inside her head just needs to be executed.

Ruana breathes in, her lungs expanding, and then holding it there; just enough so her sobs would stop and her mind clears up. If she wants things to go on smoothly, she first must stay _alive_ and feel well.

Still having second thoughts and really not having enough energy to move, she lets go of her breath and forces herself to get up from her bed. Ruana finally walks out of her room.

* * *

The image of Ruana coming down through the stairs brought chills on Gon’s spine. Both of them were expecting her to look drained or exhausted; but Ruana was neither. She looks as if she is about to go on a battle that could mortally wound her. Even so, if her unlively yet defiant attitude worries Gon and Killua, they don’t speak. “Rua, we brought you food!” Gon tries his best to be energetic despite the fact that it stresses him out seeing how Ruana looks at him with sickly mad eyes.

It’s not like they’ve never done this before. They were always with Ruana ever since she was young because of Leorio’s job but something, just something, made it whole lot different. It can be the weight of the responsibility or just the mere bleakness of the atmosphere drowning all three of them. Regardless, Killua has already set the food on the table and Ruana settles herself on the chair before the counter.

Killua sits beside her and slides the box of vegetable noodles before her. “Be careful. It’s hot.” Taking care of her reminds him of the time when he was taking care of Alluka.

Ruana doesn’t answer and chooses to pick the fork near her. Killua and Gon exchange glances. With an awkward air, Gon clears his throat. “Is there anything else you want?”

She comes to an abrupt stop and Killua realizes how wrong Gon’s question was. The silver haired sneakily kicks Gon’s leg beside the counter and makes a face at him: ‘You dumbass! She would want her father back. Stupid.’ - was what Killua is trying to convey but knowing Gon, who is very much a simple minded, he would probably think that Killua accidentally slipped his foot.

“Ack! Killua what was that for?”

Killua groans in utter frustration. Their banters continue and Ruana watches them with apologetic eyes. Soon, she’ll have to leave them. She stabs her noodles with her fork. “Uncles… Do I really look like Eappa?” Her question brought the two men into an abrupt stop.

Kullua and Gon frown as they both carefully gives her an answer. “Uh… Yes…” They say in unsure unison.

Ruana keeps on poking her food. “Do you think people will be convinced that I am actually _Kurapika_?” She keeps her face straight, hoping that her voice doesn’t give away the tone of anxiety creeping within her body.

“W-what?” Killua asks but then Ruana suddenly realizes how stupid her question sounded.

“Nothing.” She finally says and then turns her attention back to her food. Her stomach can only stand a couple of mouthfuls. Still not finishing even half of the content, she slides the plate away from her and hops out from her chair. “Please give me some break. I want to be alone inside my house.”

Ruana coldly turns her back from them and didn’t wait for their reply. Knowing them, they wouldn’t try to pry.

And so, although a bit hesitant, Killua and Gon agreed and went out to give her an adequate time, thinking that all she wanted was some sort of adjustment.

Their initial plan is to give her an entire week. After that, they’ll officially settle there.

* * *

_A day after Killua and Gon left…_

Ruana’s home is now painfully silent. She is only glad that she’s used to it because Leorio isn’t often home. The only problem is that her dad’s portrait is now being displayed under Kurapika’s painting. She won’t be asking her Uncle Zepile to paint his picture. It won’t be needed. After all, they’re not _entirely_ dead… Only if she will be able to do it right.

 **“I desire to share my happiness and sorrow with my comrades…”** She robotically walks towards the bathroom as she recites a prayer that has been taught to her since she was young. She doesn’t blink nor spare another sigh when she turns the knob and walks inside. **“Please forever bless the members of the Kurta Clan.”**

Just on her right, above the sink, a mirror is placed. **“Let this scarlet eyes witness;”** It is a different mirror from Leorio’s memory but a scene flashes before her regardless. **“The sin that I’ll commit for the sake of my tribe.”**

_“Stop it Leorio!” Kurapika screeches in delight as he is being pulled closer towards Leorio._

_“Oh come on. I’m just gonna hug you that’s all.” Leorio playfully pecks some kisses on Kurapika’s cheeks, his stubble grazing on the other’s skin._

Ruana looks at the reflection being displayed before her eyes. Another passing memory from her father’s. As soon as it went away, her image emerges from the mirror. She continues her prayer. **“And may my ancestors forgive me as they have on my father.”**

Many people remarked that she looks exactly like her Eappa; but Leorio’s memories beg to disagree. She looks nothing like Kurapika.

Kurapika was ethereal. When he smiles, the sun is put into shame because he was brighter than its rays. When he looks at Leorio with those grey eyes, instead of being reminded with winter, Leorio would be reminded with spring- where life is born, where everything is colorful. When his eyes turn scarlet, Leorio sees roses and not rage.

Kurapika was a beautiful man and Leorio did so well in preserving that image inside his head.

The people around her were wrong. She does not look like him. All the more reason to cut her beautiful hair short.

With a pair of scissors on her hand, she starts to snip off a good amount of strands, then another, and another. She doesn’t stop. Ruana begrudgingly stares at the reflection of hers; with scarlet eyes and tears betraying to fall. It hurts her so badly to cut so much of her hair that it makes her bite her lip and let it bleed. It feels as though she is cutting a part of her life. Every snip from the scissors makes her less and less of Ruana and more and more of Kurapika. It doesn’t matter. She can still grow her hair in the future.

She carries on and doesn’t bat an eye even if her waistline hair is reduced into shoulder-length. Finally, once satisfied, she drops the scissors. It makes a soft clunk when it hits the marbled sink. She brings a hand over the mirror and traces the image before her.

Blonde short hair, grey eyes, small stature, and ruby earring.

What an uncanny resemblance. It is as if she is looking directly at her dead papa.

“Eappa…” She breathes and then quickly settles her face into a deep frown. “No.” She swallows a lump in her throat. “ _I am_ Kurapika. I am not Ruana. I am Kurapika.”

She repeats those words like a chant. Only did she stop when her throat and tongue became dry and the air from the closed bathroom became hot. She walks away and pads her way towards Leorio’s room.

She thinks twice before burying those thoughts at the very back of her head. She then opens the door to enter the room. Once inside, another memory emerges.

_Leorio walks around. A box within his hands. Carefully, he seats on the edge of his bed as he opens the box. “Kurapika…” He says weakly. Inside the box rests Kurapika’s hunter license. He will be keeping it by his side._

Ruana flinches and shakes her head back to reality. Scanning her eyes around, her sight stops on a cabinet far from the door. There lies where Kurapika’s license is. Slowly, she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Each step feels like she is sinning. An undercurrent of thoughts such as she shouldn’t be inside her father’s room makes her want to stop moving at all; but Leorio isn’t there anymore and she’s doing this for the sake of them too. So she just goes on and then stops when she reaches the cabinet. She slides the door open and sees the familiar box. She takes it and opens it, now greeted with an old hunter license.

**Kurapika Kurta**

She half smiles and half cries. Freshly new wounds imbued on her heart pricks her with thorn-like pain and a longing memory from her father lingers within the air. Kissing it, she silently prays once again. **“I thank the Kurtas for the miracle of being here. Stepping on the ground that they’ve stepped; breathing the air that they’ve breathed.”**

Next, she goes to her room and brings out everything that she will need. A sketchpad, a pencil, five sets of silver rings, a set of sturdy chains, her sewing machine, a blue fabric, a white fabric, gold threads, green threads, a long black wig, and black contact lenses.

Tonight, Ruana will not sleep. She will try to remember as many memories as she can and will bring her plan in flesh as fast as she could.

And then after this, she’ll pay a visit to her grandfather.

* * *

“I’ll be back. I promise.” With tired eyes, she shouldered on and grasps on the strap of the bag around her body. “Goodbye for now.” She looks at the painting and the picture of her fathers one last time before tucking in safely the license of Kurapika and clenching on the smart-watch left by Leorio.

She leaves the comfort of her home to go to the place of someone she considers as her grandfather.

Izunavi’s home isn’t too far away from them but considering that he practically lives within the forest near the metro, Ruana still finds herself easily lost with the maze of bushes and tall grasses. Finally, when she spots a familiar shabby cabin, her feet drag her towards there. She must admit though, that her small legs makes the short distance seem so long. This is the only time that she curses her Dad that he wasn’t able to give her some tall genes.

_Knock. Knock._

The door creaks open and before it, reveals a tall muscular man with an unshaven face. Izunavi pales and almost stumbles himself after seeing her. An eerily familiar tabard with a red sling bag across her body. That fucking short blonde hair that haunts him everyday. A grim reminder of his stupid decision of sharing an information which ultimately lead to his former student’s death. Why is _he_ standing in front of him? “Ku-Kurapika?”

“Grampy.” - _Grampy_ , a name Ruana affectionately calls Izunavi. Taken from the words ‘Grumpy’, because apparently he is always moody or broody towards her; and ‘Grandpa’ because he is her grandfather figure.

Upon hearing her sweet voice and that affectionate name, Izunavi relaxes and heaves a deep sigh of relief. He must have looked stupid. “Ruana.” Quickly, he opens the door wider and makes a room for her to walk in.

Silently, Ruana steps inside and makes herself comfortable by situating herself on the cheap bamboo sofa. Once seated, Izunavi brings a warm cup to her. Slightly pressing it on her cheek. “What do you want?”

She takes the mug graciously and is not surprised to see the contents: hot cocoa with a bunny marshmallow on top. Something that he would always give to her whenever she and Leorio would pay him a visit.

On how quick he moves, Ruana now has an idea. _Nen_.

“How have you been Grampy?” She asks truthfully but doesn’t answer his question. Izunavi only grimaces. He wanted to quickly answer her but he instantly shucks the words away from his head. His answer contained the recent events at the wake of her father.

So he just retorts to asking her back. “You haven’t answered me yet. I asked first. Why are you here?”

Ruana chuckles and keeps the warm mug between her palms. Maybe she really doesn’t have to go on circles. “I know about nen.”

Izunavi doesn’t flinch.

“And I also know about the contract upon contract. Even the Nen Constriction.”

With Ruana’s last sentence, Izunavi whips his head over her direction. His eyes wide and his face pale. “H-how?” He is sure that Leorio didn’t tell her anything about nen at all. So why does she look confident right now? Even more so, a condescending little girl which actually reminds him again of a certain someone.

“Daddy mistakenly transferred all of his memories with Eappa to me.” She takes her first sip. “You need to teach me how to master nen.” She casually looks back at him with a pan expression as if she is a hundred percent sure that Izunavi would take care of her.

“No.” The man quickly replies and Ruana was left appalled.

She scoffs incredulously. “Why? You taught Eappa didn’t you?” She lays the mug on the center table and stands from her seat. A quick remark of how she practically barks like Vice Chairman Cheadle passes inside Izunavi’s head.

“And I regretted it the most.” He answers honestly, now sitting beside Ruana to sit down on the bamboo couch.

The blonde teen pauses and carefully sits down beside him. She looks at him with hopeful eyes. “You can make it right for me.” Her words are followed with a silence of few heartbeats. To be fair, Izunavi isn’t particularly an honest man but he cares for Ruana deeply as though she is his own family. He wishes to _protect_ her and the ideals that Leorio had set on her. Now with the man gone, Izunavi is even ready to take on the role even if Killua and Gon is there for her.

He knits his eyebrows and grunts out each word. “That’s why I won’t be teaching you anything.”

“If you don’t teach me nen then how am I supposed to protect myself?” Ruana answers quickly as if not wanting to give him any more space to decline. “I can’t have them protect me. I don’t want to lose someone dear to me again.”

Izunavi shakes his head and breathes heavily from his nose. “Killua and Gon are exceptionally good. They will not die on you.”

“But Daddy was already the Chairman! He was the most powerful man alive and still he died!” Ruana exclaims dramatically. And while that fact had set bitterly out from her mouth, she still stands by her ground and pushes her request further to Izunavi. She doesn’t have much time. She needs to learn this as quickly as possible. Besides, she already knows the basic concept since Leorio’s memories helped her a lot. She just needs proper guidance directly from a nen master.

“He wasn’t the strongest.” Izunavi says with a matter-of-fact tone and he immediately regrets it as soon as Ruana’s eyes flashes red; hurt and offended.

“Are you saying that he was lacking?” Surely, everyone knows how much she looks up to her father; and to be honest, she has every right to do so. Leorio was a great man. Even as such as Izunavi thinks so too. He didn’t even hesitate voting him as a chairman. All good faiths were on Leorio and the man had proven himself worthy of the position for so many times; _but_ Izunavi _has_ to make it sound as if he thinks so little of Leorio. Just so he can dishearten the innocent and naive life in front of him. He has to protect what Kurapika and Leorio left under his care.

So with guilt he curtly replies,“in more than one way or another.”

Ruana scoffs and lets her face show how much disappointed she is with him. “If you’re saying that he wasn’t a perfect man then neither my Uncles are.” She hastily adjusts the strap around her body and then shots her body up to quickly go towards the door. “If you’re not going to teach me nen then I’ll just have to look for someone else.”

What a terrible nostalgic feeling. Izunavi had once experienced this. Kurapika did the same thing to him before and the scene is now replaying before him. He groans in frustration. He truly doesn’t want to make the same mistake.

“Come back here Ruana!”

Ruana doesn’t stop and the small figure of blonde hair and blue tabard would haunt him once again. “I said come back here you--” Finally, he sighs in defeat. “Fine! But I won’t be teaching you about the contract. So get your ass here and don’t you dare walk out on me!”

Like a switch flipped on, Ruana instantly turns around and leaps towards him. “Yes! I won’t be doing it I promise! I just need you to guide me! That’s all! I’m not going to do anything stupid!”

Yes. Ruana will not do anything stupid.

Ruana will not do anything that can harm any of the people dear to her.

But she’ll just have to do _something_ to make sure that everything will go well.

And unlike Kurapika, she will make it sure that her life will not be at stake.

Ruana will not make rash and stupid decisions.

Ruana will fix everything and make it all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Ruana is growing up...


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys don't know how much I spent my time with this chapter. I kept on adding and then deleting and then debating whether this scene is good for this chapter. This fic is really close to my heart! I hope I am able to portray Ruana's character in a more admirable manner. 
> 
> Thank you for taking some time in reading this! 
> 
> Let's get an interaction on twitter! my username is: @LEORlOPALADlN <\-- (the letter i is just lowercase L. I hope it makes sense xD ) my display name there is Sooya (LEOPIKA)

_ 16 years ago… _

__

_ “Leorio, how long will you stay here? When will you visit your baby?” Cheadle cautiously puts a hand over Leorio’s shoulder, too mindful about her actions. With sad eyes, she looks at her protege. The young medic has yet to move from his place. It has been a full eight hours since his baby girl was born and also the time when Kurapika was announced ‘Dead’ upon arrival. Leorio has been standing in front of his lifeless body within those painful hours. This man has efficiently been using his nen in order to keep Kurapika’s body at bay. _

_ Leorio didn’t care when the baby was born, not even sparing a second to take a glance at her. The news of Kurapika’s passing was a lot heavier to take in than the joy of her birth. _

_ However, it does not mean that Cheadle would condone neglect on an innocent child. _

_ In Leorio’s defense, he admits that he’s half-mad and half-hurt. If that baby didn’t come to them, perhaps Kurapika could have lived longer. Such thoughts- you could not just ignore when you lose someone important to you for the  _ **_second_ ** _ time. _

_ He feels bitter and ashamed. How could he think of that? Kurapika and him had agreed to make their baby… because Kurapika wanted to continue the Kurta bloodline; even if the blonde himself was a bit reluctant; even if Kurapika was a bit uncomfortable. He sacrificed everything so that the Kurta tribe would thrive. Perhaps, Leorio is also hurt by the fact that until the end, Kurapika had to sacrifice himself. _

_ “Leorio, I know you’re immensely emotional right now. But your baby needs you. She’s… she’s a little unstable as of the moment.” Cheadle tries her best to sound professional and light at the same time. If Leorio comes to know that the baby isn’t just ‘unstable’ and actually is having a fight for her own life, he might as well just generally give up. Cheadle swallows a lump on her throat and continues. “What do you think Kurapika would say if he came to know that you’re not there and holding his baby?  _ **_Your_ ** _ baby?” Cheadle easily interrupts his thoughts. At the name of Kurapika, Leorio is instantly swept away by reality. _

_ “How long has it been?” He asks dryly, his eyes still fixed on Kurapika’s sleeping features. He looks so peaceful. _

_ Leorio hears Cheadle sigh. “Eight hours or so.” _

_ He does not flinch. Surprisingly- Leorio, who has always been impatient and emotional, calmly replies to her with a chilling soft voice. “I see.” He breathes in and out of his nose as if the burden he has been carrying is slowly being lifted from his shoulders. “I’ll be going then.” He says and then for the last time, Leorio kneels down and presses his forehead over Kurapika’s, “Good bye. I’ll see you but not so soon.” _

_ Leorio stands up from the ground and turns around, never to look back again. _

Ruana wakes up crying.

“I am for sure going to get dehydrated from all of these.” She groggily says as she wipes her tears and snot with the sleeves of her pajamas. Ruana is slowly getting used to it but it doesn’t mean that she won’t be crying anymore. The pain, hurt, and all emotions alike are still so overwhelming for her.

Slowly, she sits up from the hard wooden bed and winced in silence from the sore she acquired. It has been approximately three days since she went to her Grampy to undergo a proper nen training. Although she has the knowledge of a forty-something nen user, Ruana pretty much still can’t grasp how to apply it properly on her own. That was why the guidance of Izunavi was utterly needed to enable Ruana to find and master her own ability.

“Good you're awake. Training starts after ten minutes. Breakfast’s on the table already.” The older man quickly ducks his head under the flap of the room where Ruana is staying before turning around and leaving her to go outside.

Living under Izunavi’s care is far from the life that Ruana had when Leorio was still alive. Back then, her breakfast would consist of healthy pancakes with fresh fruits as toppings drizzled with maple syrup; or a good bowl of smoothie. Leorio had been obsessed about living a healthy life and going natural as much as possible that Ruana actually wanted to throw up the first time she had breakfast at Izunavi’s.

Right now, she could at least stomach the oatmeal that the man made for her. She must admit, however, that she could have just made her own food. Needless to say, Izunavi still thinks that she’s pretty much his own adoptive daughter and therefore he should look after her well-being.

Ruana sighs deeply and tries her best to compose herself before going out of the room to eat and then greet her mentor. Sitting down on the wooden chair, she stabs her oats with a spoon rather unmotivated- a habit whenever she feels down. Ruana remembers her father once again. Back when she was a child, she would stab her spaghetti with a fork during her birthdays. Although she does not say it, the young Ruana knows that her Eappa’s death and her birth somewhat brings utter sadness to Leorio. Her younger self just chose not to make her feelings obvious, not wanting her daddy to worry about her.

Ruana doesn’t notice it when Izunavi comes inside with a glass of water in hand. “How long will you stare out in space like that? Hurry up.” His voice brings Ruana back to her senses, making the younger woman drop her spoon.

“I’m sorry. Come again?” She asks politely and then this time, grabs the handle of her spoon and starts to eat properly; although it was more putting inside her mouth and swallowing the contents without really tasting it.

Ruana needs to eat because Izunavi’s training is something that is really energy-consuming.

“Hurry up. We’re going to determine what trait you have.”

Ruana blinks her eyes and looks at the side of the ceiling (because she thought she saw a spider but really she didn’t) and processes the words of him. “Traits..?” She repeats and then it finally hits her. “Oh yeah! I know about them! Daddy’s an emitter and Eappa’s a conjurer right? Do you think I’ll get either of the two?”

“It depends. Your nen trait may differ from your parents.” Izunavi sits on the opposite side of hers and then carefully lays the glass of water in between them.

Ruana frets. “We’re doing this right now? Right here?”

Izunavi stops himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he chooses to flick his finger on her forehead. “I told you to be ready by ten minutes. I thought you wanted to learn this thing fast?”

The slight sting from Ruana’s forehead made her wince. “Why’d you do that Grampy?” She pouts as she carefully pads her forehead.

With a smirk, Izunavi replies to her. “So you’d wake up from your sleepiness.” He slides the bowl of oats at the side and then points at the glass of water. At this time, Ruana finally notices the lone leaf on top of the water surface. “Place both of your hands at the sides and then--”

“Use Ren.” She manages to cut off Izunavi in mid-sentence. The method is familiar to her as she already had seen this from one of the memories of her father. Izunavi isn’t surprised at all. He could only muster a haughty smirk while nodding his head to confirm her words.

There is fire slowly being ignited inside of her; a fire that is being fueled by her own selfish desires. Ruana can’t stop now- can’t back down now. Whatever her results may be, she’ll have to accept it and adjust her plans to make everything work out. Slowly, she places both of her hands at the sides and focuses her aura.

_ Swoosh-- _ With closed eyes, she feels the warmth that is coursing throughout her body being transferred onto the vessel in front of her. When Ruana opens her eyes, she sees not of a glass of clear liquid but a murky color of moss green.

The sight gives her an apparent goosebumps that she unconsciously shrieks and pales. “T-that looks  _ so _ disgusting.” She comments and then quickly exchanges glances on Izunavi. “Am I a specialist?”

The older man raises an eyebrow first before cackling. Only did he speak when he finally calmed himself down. Sometimes, Ruana wants to smack him on his face. “No child. The color changed therefore you’re an emitter. Just like your Dad.” He smiles fondly at the idea and then proceeds to continue, “Who would have thought that you’d have the same personality trait as the late chairman?” He stops for a little while as if lamenting on something. “But then again, you are an impatient brat.” The comment was lighthearted and Ruana knows that Izunavi is only trying to hide something; perhaps sorrow or even nostalgia. “Maybe I got too carried away by the fact that you look like Kurapika. In reality, you’re nothing like him.” His dark eyes sing a song that is too familiar to her. Once, when her Daddy died, she saw herself looking with that same eyes in front of the mirror.  _ Regrets but with a hint forgiveness _ \- it is a look that someone is ready to forgive themselves.

She laughs a little too quickly that if Izunavi wasn’t focused on her, he would have thought that she only breathed in. “Of course I’m not like him. All the more reason for me to do my best.” Ruana faces him with her determined cat-eyes. The flare is there as a subtle hint of scarlet slowly emerges from within her irises.

The news is too good for Ruana; and she is happy to receive it. Her being an emitter is really an advantage because she already acquired the knowledge on how to master her ability through Leorio’s memories. All she needs to do is to practice and perhaps master it’s branch traits.

Resting both of her palms on her lap, she inquires, “Grampy, does that mean that I can also master Manipulation?”

Now that is something that clicked Izunavi’s mind. He didn’t think Ruana would ask something like that. “Why do you need to learn it when you’re clearly an emitter?” He asks out of curiosity. A troublesome child like Ruana often finds something to get herself into a tight situation.

Ruana flashes her sheepish smile and hesitantly scratches her nape. When she does this, she looks a little more like the carefree late chairman.“Just because…?”

Izunavi dubiously eyes her down. There is probably going on inside her head. He does not know; maybe it’s a father-child thing. However, unlike the nen constriction that Kurapika did, teaching the manipulation branch to an emitter isn’t so bad. It wouldn’t harm Ruana to great extents. “You wanna be a manipulator?” He asks and he hates to admit that the words were hard to get out.

“Hm… Something like that.” She shrugs her shoulder and gives him a knowing smile. “You’re going to teach me or not?”

Izunavi instantly gives in and frustratingly groans as he raises an index finger as if to prove a point. “Look, if you’re going to learn this you have to know that the maximum potential of this ability would only be sixty percent.”

That- Ruana also knows that much. It isn’t so bad to be honest. Sixty percent is actually enough so that she can be able to manipulate a  _ small thing _ . “Will I be able to dart something that I wish to manipulate?” Her eyes are transfixed onto his.

“You mean can you control something as a weapon?” He clarifies.

“Uh… Sure.” Ruana unconsciously lowers her eyes and starts to laugh nervously. She’s really thinking about something.

Still, Izunavi dismisses his assumptions and tries to give the young woman the benefit of a doubt; which he probably shouldn’t considering that he once endangered a student because of his leniency. “You can. But it will deal little damage since it isn’t your trait.” He says rather unenthusiasticly, hoping that Ruana would miraculously drop the subject.

“That’s fine!” Sadly that is not the case as the teen in front of him instantly beams and then pumps both of her fists in front of her. “I can manage! Just teach me how to manipulate an object. The rest of the emitting stuff, I’ll do it by myself!”

A child of an emitter and a conjurer is truly a headache. Ruana is such a pain in the ass- Izunavi concludes. “What kind of weapon do you want to manipulate anyway?” He scratches his head and begrudgingly stands, getting ready to go outside with the young blonde.

“Chains.”

And then Izunavi freezes from his place. His gut clenches at the words that shot within his ears. He whips his head over his shoulder so fast that his ligaments actually felt strained.

A gust of wind ghosts on to the features of the young woman. Scary. It is so scary to think how history could potentially repeat itself.

“I’m doing this for the sake of the death of Daddy and Eappa. I am mourning for Daddy and with his memory, my feelings of lost towards Eappa has been revived. With these, I will make sure to chain down those people back in hell.” Ruana’s voice is sharp; piercing at the very heart of Izunavi- reviving an old memory that he painstakingly buried because it was _too much_ ; but it’s happening again, unfolding right before him and regretting the fact that he taught someone to go to their deaths.

As if his mind is being read, Ruana continues to herself. “To be honest, I do fear death but I fear more losing both of my parents for the second time than losing my own life.” She whispers but Izunavi catches her words.

He so badly wants to punch himself right now. “What the hell are you talking about?

But Ruana innocently looks at him as if he is being ridiculous. “What? Did you say something?”

Maybe he is. It must have been his imagination because he is being paranoid. What’s the problem with manipulating chains? There’s nothing wrong with it. She’s not going to make a contract.

That’s right. Izunavi believes in Ruana because in the first place, Ruana isn’t Kurapika.

* * *

When night finally creeps in, Ruana has been trained up to her bones. She insisted on at least learning a thing or two from Izunavi about manipulation. Surprisingly though, the older man seemed to be more exhausted than the woman.

Just like any other night, Izunavi had expected that Ruana would stay in his place. It’s too dangerous to roam around the forest alone this late. So Izunavi is pretty much caught off guard when Ruana suddenly says her goodbye.

“Good night Grampy!” Ruana says a little bit too enthusiastically. For her part, she has to bid him farewell for the  _ last time;  _ but the older man does not know that it will be.

“You sure you’re not staying here tonight? Do the two brats know that you’re going home?” He absentmindedly fiddles at the hem of his shirt as his eyebrows form a knot on his forehead.

Ruana can’t help but to smile at the fatherly affection that Izunavi projects towards her. At some point, Ruana just knows that the man is also an emitter himself. “You sound a lot like Daddy right now you know?”

Izunavi raises an eyebrow. “Am I?”

Ruana giggles and nods her head. “Yeah. It’s… nice.” Her eyes shone a subtle hint of pink; and Izunavi can’t help but to feel a little dreadful at the sight.

He doesn’t really know but his guts is raising him some red flags. “Brat, I don’t like this idea at all. Are you sure about going home alone?” He rarely worries. It’s not so often but at times like this, when he does, Izunavi would listen to his gnawing anxiety.

The only problem is that Ruana's heart and decision is already fixed the moment this all started. So she only shakes her head and bows down. “I’m sorry. But I promise you that I will not fail. I will  **_never_ ** commit the same mistakes my Eappa did.” Like a bolt of lighting, Ruana turns to her heels and runs away from him.

And then once again, Izunavi stands there watching a certain blonde getting herself into a trouble he, himself, had dug. 

* * *

Ruana did not go home. There is no point at all anyway when no one is waiting for you? Besides, she won’t be needing that home for… a little while.

Instead, she goes straight into a 24/7 internet cafe hoping to find the answers that she will be seeking for.

She finds a cubicle and settles herself inside. Ruana knows it is wrong to do and she doesn’t even know if it will work out; pray tell it does.

Digging the hunter license of Kurapika from her bag, she hesitantly swiped the card on the card reader. It’s either it will be invalid, since Kurapika is pretty much dead, or the card won’t recognize her as the owner. Ruana closes her eyes and prays that it will work out somehow. If it does, then it’s a sign that she must move forth with her plans. If it doesn’t, then it’s a sign that she should just move on (which of course, she would be too in-denial and would perhaps find other ways).

“Please put your thumb on the scanner for fingerprint recognition.” The A.I gets her attention and Ruana instantly presses her thumb on the sensor beside the screen a little too hard.

“Recognizing… Loading… 98% match. A slight error occurred. Please look at the camera for face recognition.”

Ruana silently curses the A.I; but the thought of her having a 98% match to her Eappa actually intrigued her. There’s little hope- just a fraction but this might work out well. Obviously, this whole “verification”-thing is truly strict as no one should be able to access someone else’ hunter license. What are the odds of having a computer-error?

She levels her head in front of the camera; trying her best to frown as much as her Eappa did way back when he was just a teen himself.

“Recognizing… Loading…” The whole three seconds is a grueling time for her. “ **100% match** .”

Ruana’s eyes widen in shock and in happiness. She shouldn’t be surprised at all but… did she just breach the security system of the Hunter Association? “Oh Daddy in heaven, I hope the next chairman would tighten the security more.” She comments to herself as she briefly looks up and imagines her Dad.

“Welcome back Mr. Kurapika Kurta. How can I help you?” The A.I manages to get her back to reality.

Ruana instantly sits up right and consciously tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Oh uh…” She clears her throat in an attempt to make it sound a little deeper. Just in case. “I would like you to bring any death information who’s name is close to Ruana or Rua in the Barcelania City at the year 1999.”

“Initiating Voice Recognition… Recognizing… Loading…  **100% match** . Mr. Kurapika Kurta confirmed. Please wait for a moment.”

Ruana’s mouth drops open. Had she been a little too relaxed, her one-way ticket to her plans would slip through her fingers. She sighs in relief. Good thing she adjusted her voice.

“300 people naming Rustania, Ruhaima, Rubia, Ruby, Reyna, Rania--”

“Rania.” Ruana quickly intervenes, particularly liking the sound of the name.

The computer flashes an image on the screen as well as the details of the woman. “Rania Knider. Sixteen years old. Cause of death: Cardiac arrest. Family members: None. House: Hope Liberty Social Welfare for the Orphans.”

Ruana stares at the screen a little longer and laments on it. She has her materials with her. Her clothes, wig, and contact lenses are tucked in safely inside her bag. The knowledge she acquired from Izunavi and Leorio has been learned by heart.

“Let’s do it.”

Ruana is an emitter. If her dad can make portals, then so does she. Only maybe she can do it a lot better than him.

She clears her throat once again and starts to command the A.I with, “search for YorkNew City 1999 map.”

A hologram of the city emerges from the screen. Ruana quickly, but efficiently, scans the whole area to be familiarized with it. She keeps in mind all the alleys, all the hotels, all the places where the Phantom Troupe dealt great damage with. She’s an utterly smart kid and she will use her head for this matter.

Ruana spent five more hours inside the cafe before she finally decided to go out and scout the whole area outside.

The dead-end street just around the corner will be the perfect place. Walking on the nearby gasoline station, she goes inside a comfort room and quickly changes her attire. Instead of her familiar tabard, she now wears a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black joggers. She combs her blonde hair up and then hides it under her black wig. Her once grey eyes are now of a darker shade, hiding any potential color of scarlet that may give her away.

Kurapika’s hunter license and identical tabard are inside her bag. Leorio’s smart watch is on her wrist for good luck. The chains identical to Kurapika’s nen conjured chains are hidden in between the clothes inside her bag. The earring? It will stay on her ear.

Taking one more look in the mirror, she abandons half of her true self and starts to condition her mind that she isn’t just Ruana anymore. Her name is Rania Knider. She’s sixteen years old looking for a cheap dorm to stay in.

She walks outside and goes to the dead-end street she saw a while ago. Ruana deeply breathes in and out of her mouth to calm her nerves and to focus her energy to both of her hands. She closes her eyes and feels the warmth and green aura slowly being detached from her body. ‘I can do this! I can do this!’ She thinks and then mentally recollects the Barcelania City from her Dad’s memories. “I need to go to Barcelania at 1999!” She shouts and then a black hollow appeared. Before she could even think, Ruana jumps in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Finally Ruana's going in the past! We will be seeing the Quartet~ and aha, they're alive again xD


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those people still reading this despite having the OC as a center, I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE YOU ALL <3 Thank you so much for sticking to this story because this hits close to me <3 Thank you!! 
> 
> Finally Ruana is here and the decision she made would shed light to the plan she's been thinking. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting this! I hope I can still see you all until the end of this story! ^3^

The travel in between the times is so painful that the moment Ruana landed on the year 1999, she almost instantly fainted. There is a searing pain throbbing on her temples as her stomach twist and turn from being harshly sucked and thrown into a timeline she isn’t supposed to be in- yet here she is, gasping for air and silently crying to at least comfort herself from the shock.

With her blurring vision and limping stance, she leans on the brick wall beside her and hazily shakes her head to make herself more awake. She needs to hurry. Time is ticking.

She settles herself for another minute or so. When she is sure that she can walk properly and comprehend things, she starts to go towards the light emitting from the entrance of the alleyway.

The smell of ocean instantly hits her nose and the humid breeze crawls down to her skin. She feels the sun up high, a far cry from the cool moon she left with awhile ago.

Ironically, even with the scorching heat and the icky atmosphere, the sight instantly made Ruana feel refreshed.

Barcelania- the romantic city of pristine white cathedrals near the coasts; the very city where her Daddy grew up and spent most of his prime is very much lively within her eyes. Ruana only happened to visit the place twice and she was only ten years old at that time. It’s very different. The vibe is pretty much “old-fashioned” for her; but it might have only been like that because she came from the future.

The city is bustling with people. There are couples everywhere, rowdy teenagers having the time of their lives, and most especially- families who are spending their time together. The last one that Ruana sees quickly reminded her of her purpose as to why she chose this place. She still wants to revel in the magnificence of her Dad’s hometown; but she figures that she’ll have a time for it later. Right now she has to go to a pawnshop and try to get a currency that will be accepted in this place and time.

* * *

“Excuse me? Fifteen-million jennies?! FIFTEEN-FUCKING-MILLION JENNIES?!” Ruana half-screeches and half-growled from the amount of money she heard from the dealer. She might as well pass out but, instead, chooses to look at him incredulously and tries to reason as to why the payment is ridiculously low. “T-that’s a _rare_ bleeding ruby.” She points at the beautiful shimmering jewel cradled at the heart of the steel ring. “What the hell are you talking about?” She then motions her hands wildly, gesturing how crazy the situation is.

The pawnshop dealer only bore his eyes over her as if he is already used of customers being overly-dramatic and nonsensical at the same time. “Ma’am, rubies aren’t rare and the price I’ve given you is already huge.” He lays down his lenses on the table and slides the ring back to Ruana. “How much were you thinking for it to be sold?” He inquires, his wrinkled forehead creasing even more.

“At least fifty million!” Ruana finally snaps. Behind her contact lenses, she could feel her eyes burning with rage.

The dealer chuckles, finding her offer preposterous. “ _At least?_ That’s impossible. Even if you auction this, no one would want a jewel that can easily be bought in any jewel shops.” 

"But… But…” _That’s Daddy’s last gift to me…_ Ruana is in the verge of crying however, she chose to suck it up. She don’t have the luxury of being a brat anymore and the time is moving forward. If she wants her plan to sail smoothly, she might as well be mindful of the clock.“Uggh fine! Give me the money already! If you’re trying to trick me, I’ll make sure to sue your ass! I’m going to get my Daddy and make sure that I’ll get that back!” She slides back her ruby ring, not really wanting to part from it.

The dealer’s eyes shone and smiles professionally at her. “So as long as someone doesn’t take interest in this with a higher price, this thing will stay here.” He takes the ring from the table and settles it beneath the glass where several other jewelries were on display. Ruana pouts and succumbs to her defeat as the dealer walks towards a mini vault behind him. Her eyes quickly glances at the ring every now and then.

“Here you go.” The man comes back with a thick envelope and glides it towards her. “Spend your money wisely.” He says and Ruana takes the envelope with a scowl on her face.

“I’ll get that back.” She says as she turns her back to walk away from the pawnshop.

Someday, if the fate will be kind to her and her family, she will definitely go back and repurchase the ring. For now, she’ll let it rest.

* * *

“Excuse me? How much will be the rent for room 204?” Ruana inquires politely as she could to the snobbish-looking middle-aged woman sitting by the reception desk. It actually is just a small D.I.Y table with nails sticking out and a mismatched chair that may give out any time. Regardless, she tries her best to be a good customer as much as possible.

The older woman raises a drawn charcoal-black eyebrow before eyeing her down from head to toe. Her shimmering violet eyeshadow almost blinds Ruana away from where she stands. Her bright red lips settles a frown and Ruana could hear a subtle ‘hmph’. It might be because that she looks less of a customer and more of a poor woman who wishes to haggle prices. “Oh there’s no available room for it. A guy has already reserved for the spare room.” The woman says while taking a newspaper under the table and readjusting the dirty electric fan towards her direction. Ruana slightly cringes away.

“But that room can accommodate two people right?”

The woman didn’t so much hide her reaction as she rolls her eyes and leans her back. “Yes. The two rooms are now occupied.” She says as a matter of fact.

At this point, Ruana’s patience is slowly snapping. Unconsciously, she crosses her arms over her chest and taps an index finger- counting her restraint. “That new man hasn’t moved in yet. Can’t you just make him move to another room?” Now she’s sounds demanding; because the moment those words dropped, the woman flipped out and slaps the newspaper back on the table.

The woman sneers at her. “I can’t. Now scram away!” It must be the heat but their conversation clearly turned into an argument in such a manner of time.

Desperate, Ruana can only think so little. Her logic is thrown away and her only weapon of choice is the envelope safely tucked inside her bag. “I’ll pay double!” She screeches and almost begs, all because she wants this room so badly. “No- triple his price!”

That seems to get the woman back to her senses. She actually has a sudden audacity to smile warmly at her and tap her arm gently. It’s as if realizing that Ruana is ‘that kind of important customer’. “Well then, You can move there by tomorrow! Actually, if you want to move in now, I wouldn’t mind!” The woman giggles and Ruana slightly backs away with suspicious eyes. “Now dear Customer, pay up.”

Ruana gapes at her but ducks a hand inside her bag and shoves the money on the palm offered before her.

* * *

Ruana is finally here. _Home_. It’s wrong to think that you can easily go back “home” even if the whole place doesn’t look any closer to her previous home. This place isn’t the high-rise building she spent most of her life with, neither does it have the polished floor she usually walks on, nor does it have the cool breeze that she remembers; rather it’s all the opposite. It’s shabby, tacky, and might as well be called ‘ _too_ _old’_ but for Ruana, home is a person. Home can be a family. It took her long enough to come back but all the sacrifices she made is worth it. Hopefully it would stay the same for a long time. Although nothing is certain and permanent, it isn’t so bad to hope.

The Habita Apartment-slash-Dorm is the cheapest (and perhaps poorly maintained) complex that is near the Medical University where Leorio had first enrolled to. He stayed here for a couple of years before moving in with Kurapika and transferring Universities.

It was more “vintage” in actual than inside her father’s memories. If vintage means knocked out windows and mice everywhere then sure, this place is way whole lot of vintage.

Raising her deft hand on the wooden door, Ruana breathes in and out carefully and rolls her shoulders. She should at least look presentable.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Her knuckles finally make contact towards the simple door. She doesn’t even know if her decision is right but she absolutely thinks that it would be safer around _him_. It would also be easier to be acquainted with her uncles if she comes to “befriend” her father.

The original roommate of Leorio was also a broke Med student who just wanted to find an affordable place to stay in while he’s studying medicine. Unlucky for him, Ruana took away that privilege. _That’s fate-_ she consoles herself, trying to trick her brain that what she did isn’t awful.

With her musings, there came some shuffling of feet and a mumbled words of: “Just a sec’!”- that came from the inside.

Her heart starts to race in anticipation and Ruana’s world almost crumbled.

The familiar voice made her feel as if an ice bucket has been poured onto her entirety. Just a moment ago, she was mourning and in-denial of his death; and then right at this moment, she’s hearing that same voice once again. The thought almost brings her to her knees and she fights the urge of leaping from her position once the door has been opened.

Right there in front of her stands a tall lanky man with an awfully familiar black spiky hair. There is this signature goofy grin of his that makes her want to throw herself at him and cry hard. There is so many words that she tries to hold in- as if she’s a cup ready for the water to be spilled. _‘Daddy I am so sorry for the things that I’ve done before. Do you know that I love you very much? Please don’t overwork yourself! You know, Uncle Gon and Killua chose to stay beside me. They’re really your good friends huh! Earlier- was it earlier? Last night? Well never mind that! Grampy makes horrible breakfast! Can you imagine it? He lives in a forest where there’s abundance of vegetation and yet he can’t even make me a proper meal!’--_ She wants to let it all out and complain like she used to; tell her boring stories or maybe listen to her Dad as he complain about work while they both eat dinner in their kitchen.

But Leorio only scans his brown eyes from her head to toe. The first thing he ever did is-- “Oh hey there gorgeous. Are you lost?” He brings his arm to rest on the door and cocks his head, believing that his posture would make him look cool.

Silence.

Ruana’s mouth slacked open and she almost blanches from how her Daddy just flirted (?) with her. So much for her drama. Of course he would act like this! Ruana stifles a laughter. She holds her breath and tries to smile professionally. “No Da-- I mean Le--” Her mouth dries. _Oh no_ \- she can’t casually say his name but she has to act like she doesn’t know him at all. Perhaps asking would be the best choice.

“Hm?”

Ruana sighs and then straightens her back. “I mean, are you Doc-- umm, Sir Leorio Paladiknight?” She doesn’t need to ask; and by the gods does she want to just cry and laugh right there in front of him.

Leorio suddenly frowns as he raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

With her chin held high, she offers her right hand. “Well I’m your new Roommate now. I’m”- _~~Ruana, your daughter~~_ \- “Rania Knider. But please call me Rua for short.”

There was a long stretch of silence before Leorio sputters some incoherent words. Somewhere between the line of: “It can’t be you’re a chick. I need a dude.” and, “are you sure? Will you be comfortable with me? Y’know you shouldn’t just dorm with some random guy. I might be a bad guy or something.”

Ruana only chuckles and confidently faces him. “But you aren’t a bad guy right?”

Leorio frowns and looks at her suspiciously. “How are you even sure?”

“Because bad guys don’t just say their intentions.” She smiles and flowers seem to popped just behind her.

Leorio blinks dumbly and scowls. “That’s really simple-minded-! Hey! You can’t come in yet.”

Ruana pays no heed to his scoldings as she marches her way inside the room, completely forgetting any manners or some sort. She knows that Leorio would still let her in. After all her Dad is a big lump of a nice guy. Surely, he won’t throw her out.

“Geez, fine then. Your room is on the right and mine is on the left.” He says behind her while motioning his finger towards the direction of the two rooms separated by a thin wall. “Do you have any baggage that’s too heavy for you to lift? I can help you with it.”

When Ruana turns her head over her shoulder, she sees Leorio flexing his arm and grinning at her. It’s in a good-natured way and he probably wants to befriend her since they’ll be living together. She can’t help but to giggle; but the moment she lets a breath out, a tear trickles from her eyes.

“Huh..?” She blanches as she unconsciously brings a hand over her eyes. Leorio immediately flusters.

“Shit are you scared at me right now?!”

Almost instantly, Ruana shakes her head; not wanting to give Leorio a wrong impression. It’s just that she suddenly feels tired and the image of her Dad fully well and alive brings so much to her. The reality struck her like a train, hitting her so hard until she can no longer time her breathing. While recollecting herself, she scans the whole area to find any comfort or familiarity. She sags her shoulders as soon as she absorbed all the things in front of her. It’s nothing like home. It isn’t big or comfortable and this doesn’t have an air conditioner. Most importantly, there is no portrait of her Eappa hanging on the wall. She stares a little longer, quite lost.

“Hey you shouldn’t be too shock right now. What else can you imagine about this place?” Leorio sighs and clears his throat. He looks as if he wanted to come closer but chooses not to. “Y’know I feel like you’re a troublemaker and I’m not going to ask if you’re a runaway or whatsoever; but if you do feel uncomfortable in general, you can talk to me. I’m practicing medicine.” He tries to lighten the mood. “It’s not free though.”

Ruana half-sobs and half-laughs. Before she can even stop herself, her mouth moved on its own, “thank you Daddy.” She gasps and gapes at Leorio as though she is a deer caught in headlights.

Leorio stares widely at her and then pales. He slouches and motions his hands wildly within the air. “What?! I _don’t_ have money! And I’m not old! I can’t be your _Sugar Daddy?!_ ”

Silence.

Another set of silence.

Ruana finally cackles. It is so loud that their neighbor banged the wall two times to let them know that they can be heard from the other side.

“What?” Leorio asks her in confusion.

Ruana waves a hand while her other clenches the fabric from her stomach. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.” She catches her breath and gets a handkerchief from her bag. After wiping her face and all the evidence of being miserable, she faces Leorio again. “You don’t have to worry Mr. Leorio. I have enough money for myself. It’s just that I couldn’t help but to be reminded by my father from you.” She smiles brightly at him. That’s right, she shouldn’t worry him that much. “I call him ‘Daddy’ and your sense of humor is so much like his!”

Finally processing what she had meant, Leorio turns red. “O-oh. I-is that so? God that’s embarrassing of me…” He stutters and laughs nervously.

“Don’t mind it. You gave me a good laugh.” She smiles widely at him while tucking a strand behind her ear.

Ruana doesn’t catches on when her Dad freezes from his place.

Leorio’s world stops. His heart aches and his breath becomes shallow. In front of him, he catches a glimpse of a man he has been reaching out but couldn’t fully grasp.

 _Rania_ reminds him of Kurapika; and somewhere at the back of his mind, someone is screaming at him that this woman shouldn’t be here.

“Have you had your lunch yet? Let’s eat together.” Even so, Leorio shucks it all away and dismisses the fact that she seems eerily familiar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ you reached the end of this chapter. How is it? ^3^ If you want to follow me on twitter and see my endless dramas you can follow me on my twitter: @LEORlOPALADlN (the letter "i" is lower case L)


End file.
